Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus, and particularly to an image formation apparatus such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile formed such that it is provided with an image forming portion which forms an image by utilizing various types of image formation systems regardless of whether the image is a color image or a monochrome image, etc.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image formation apparatuses have a tendency to generate increased amounts of heat inside their bodies as their processing speeds are increased. On the other hand, there still is a strong demand for miniaturizing image formation apparatuses and it is thus necessary to make their configurations compact.
Accordingly, it is necessary to construct an in-machine air flow in a limited space for radiating heat and for some cases a plurality of blowers are disposed in a machine opposite to each other.
As an image formation apparatus having a plurality of blowers disposed in the machine opposite to each other, there is an image formation apparatus in an ink jet system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-280113 for example. In this image formation apparatus, a pair of blowers is disposed to sandwich a controller disposed in the machine and serving as a heat source, and one blower is utilized as an exhausting blower for exhausting the controller's heat outside the machine and the other blower is used as a heating blower for utilizing the controller's heat to heat an ink. Note that this image formation apparatus is configured such that the pair of blowers are selectively driven.
Note that the image formation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-280113 is formed such that in order to radiate in different directions the heat generated by a single heat source the pair of blowers are disposed to sandwich the single heat source. However, in contrast to such a case, there is also a case assumed in which in order to radiate heat generated by a plurality of heat sources, a plurality of blowers are disposed opposite to one another.
In that case, it is necessary to use a plurality of blowers to introduce air outside the machine (i.e., external air) into the machine and blow the introduced air via the plurality of blowers appropriately toward the plurality of heat sources, however, the plurality of opposite blowers will interfere with one other, and if this interference is not taken into consideration at all, problems arise such as reduced cooling efficiency, and, in the first place, insufficient cooling.